


The Beauty Boy of Beacon Hills

by alienalicia14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Derek, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, sephora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienalicia14/pseuds/alienalicia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single Dad Derek is still trying to get this parenting thing under control. Thus, when Derek finds himself walking into Sephora a week before Elinour’s fourteenth birthday with absolutely no clue what he was doing, he almost hyperventilates. Thankfully, beauty guru Stiles Stilinski comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Boy of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the "The Beauty Boys of Instagram" video by Marie Claire. I could just imagine young Stiles seeing those fierce boys and deciding that he wanted to experiment and express himself with makeup, too. We all know he would be gorgeous af and Derek would be falling all over him.

Like any college sophomore, 20 year old Derek made some mistakes. But one of the biggest mistakes he made was falling into bed with a girl he had met at the frat party Erica had bullied him into attending.

“Come on, Derek! All you ever do is stay in, study, and watch those sad documentaries on Netflix. You need to get out and experience the world!” But it came as no surprise that every time Derek caved and “experienced the world” something bad happened.

Not that Derek would ever call the conception and birth of his daughter bad, rather it was the woman that he had made his child with.

Karissa fit every stereotype of a sorority girl embarrassingly well and she was more worried about parties and boys than late night feedings and baby names. When she found out she was pregnant she hunted down Derek through Erica and laid down the law. She would sign over full custody to Derek the moment the kid was born and they would never bother her again, or she would take a bus down to Planned Parenthood and use her Cancun money on an abortion. Though Derek was in full support of Karissa’s right over her own body, he was beyond relieved that she was giving Derek this choice. He said that he would take the baby, definitely, and called his mom to break the news to her as soon as Karissa left.

Talia and Benjamin Hale weren’t exactly thrilled they were going to be grandparents at such young ages, and they were certainly worried about their son’s education, but they promised him they would be there for him the entire time.

Derek decided to move back to Beacon Hills with his parents as soon as the baby was born and attend Beacon Hills University. His mother said she would watch the baby in the mornings when he was in class as long as Derek agreed to work part time at the family law firm.

On October 14, Elinour Elisabeth Hale was born with all ten fingers and all ten toes and a head full of dark brown hair. Derek cried the first time he held her in his arms, terrified that he would do something wrong and break her.

* * *

 

Fast forward nearly fourteen years and Derek wasn’t feeling any more confident about his parenting abilities. Sure, Eli made it this far relatively unscathed and CYS hadn’t made and stops by the Hale house, but he still felt like he was just winging it every time he looked at his gorgeous child.

Thus, when Derek finds himself walking into Sephora a week before Eli’s fourteenth birthday with absolutely no clue what he was doing, he almost hyperventilates.

When Erica had said he should go to Sephora for his daughter’s birthday present, he had assumed that she would be accompanying him. But instead, she invited Eli over for a girl’s night, complete with mani-pedis and chick flick after chick flick. Derek was just glad he wasn’t going to have to deal with tear stained shoulders tonight.

When Derek looked at the aisles of products around him, packaging ranging from bright and colorful to demure and sophisticated, hundreds of tubes of lipsticks and nail polishes that all looked the same as the one beside it, Derek wished, not for the first time, that Eli had another parent that was better suited for this kind of thing.

Derek was raising a girly girl that loved dresses and glitter and those dreadful teenage boys. While he wouldn’t change his daughter for anything in the world, he was constantly wishing that his daughter would be interested in something a little more in his element.

He sighed and picked up a random tube that said “tester”. He opened it up, expecting to see a bright shade or something powdery but it was just a clear liquid. He brought it up to his nose to sniff it to see if it was scented or something, and heard someone snickering just beside him.

He looked up to see the second most beautiful person in the world (first being Elinour). He had pale skin with moles dotting his jaw and throat, huge brown bambi eyes, and a cute little upturned nose. When he caught Derek’s gaze, he flushed a brilliant rose. For some reason, he looked strangely familiar.

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just… that’s eyelash glue.” He gestured to the tube in Derek’s hand.

“Why do you need glue for your eyelashes? Do they fall out or something after you put this gunk all over the? Are they even safe? There’s no way in hell I’m getting something for my daughter that’s going to make her eyelashes fall out!” Derek stared at the product in his hands with horror.

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Calm down, dude. Your eyelashes only fall off if you’re doing some really funky shit. The glue is for fake eyelashes that you wear in addition to your natural lashes.”

“… Fake eyelashes.” Derek looks at the man dubiously.

The moled man picks up a pack of eyelashes that were next to the glue and waves them in Derek’s face. “See here? You take this out of the package, cut it to the size of your eyelashes, place the glue, and then set them on your normal lash line. It makes your lashes look fuller or longer or some of them have crazy effects- like these ones here!” He pulls off a package of extra-long lashes with leopard print feathers at the end.

“Right… Well, it looks like I’m getting my daughter a gift card for her birthday.”

“I take it you don’t have a clue about the world of makeup?” The other man asked.

“Not at all. I told my daughter that when she was fourteen she could wear makeup. Her fourteenth birthday is this weekend and I was not prepared for this day to come.”

“Want some advice?” The other man asks and when Derek nods, he adds, “For her first foray into makeup, I would not suggest getting her high end makeup. I love Sephora to death, but I think she’s a little young to be signing her own death certificate. High end products spoil you into thinking they are the only acceptable products out there. Especially if at some point you’re going to make her pay for all of her own makeup, start off with drugstore products. Plus, if she’s never really used makeup before then expensive products will be wasted when she’s trying to experiment.”

“How do you know so much about makeup? Does your girlfriend drag you around Sephora a lot?” Derek had assumed right off the bat that a man as beautiful as Stiles had to be attached in some way.

“Um, no. No girlfriend. Or boyfriend, for that matter. I uh actually have a YouTube channel, StilesStyles, where I do different makeup looks and stuff like that. I’ve been wearing makeup since I was a junior in high school, so all of my knowledge is from personal experience.”

“Oh, wow. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. I mean, seeing how gorgeous you are with a clean face I can only imagine how beautiful you must be with makeup on!” Derek flushed as soon as he realized what he said, and he saw that there was a matching flush on the other man’s cheeks.

“Oh, uh, thank you. I’m Stiles, by the way. That’s where the channel name comes from.”

“Derek. Wait… Stiles, that sounds familiar.” With a gasp, Derek looks up at the other man. “My daughter watches your channel religiously. She’s a huge fan.”

“Oh wow! I don’t think I’ve ever ran into someone who knew about my channel before I showed it to them. I’m glad she likes it!”

“She doesn’t just like it, she loves it. She claims that she’s your number one fan. Is there any way I could get your autograph for her? She would kill me if I didn’t get her idol’s autograph!” Derek searched his pockets for a scrap piece of paper.

“Actually, I can do you one better. You said her birthday was this weekend? Well, I’ve been wanting to try out a new thing on my channel where I make over other people instead of just doing my own makeup. What if you guys came over to my house and I could give my biggest fan a makeover that will have all of her friends jealous? And I could always give her a little demonstration on how to use her products. Unless, of course, her mother was planning on showing her or something. I wouldn’t want to step on any toes.” Stiles looked down shyly at his feet.

“Her mother isn’t in the picture. It’s just the two of us.” Derek stared meaningfully into Stiles’s eyes.

“Well then, what do you say, Derek?”

“I think that sounds perfect Stiles. And maybe afterwards I could take you out for dinner as a thank you?” Derek asked hopefully.

“I think that can be arranged.” Stiles smiled back.


End file.
